Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole/Transcript
Nicole is Kidnapped Orla: "Mummy! I am going to catch you!" Nicole: "Orla, you may not do that." Orla: "Oh, yes I will, Mummy! With you out of the way, the world will be mine to control!" draws a picture of someone resembling Nicole being killed by a steamroller. The picture becomes animated and grows tentacles. It then pulls a lever and a cage from her lair automatically collapses on Nicole from the ceiling on a rope upon activating Nicole: "I need to get out of here." locks the cage with a key Orla: "Caught you! The lair is mine!" like a villain "My minions will defeat those stupid kids! Soon the whole world will be all mine!" Nicole: "Orla, you will not get away with this." Orla: "I will! I shall shut you up with sturdy duct tape!" puts her hand between the cage bars and applies duct tupe all over Nicole's mouth Nicole: "Hmmph! Hmmph! Hmmph!" to "Help! Help! Help!" In the Supernanny Fanon Wiki Headquarters [Joseph Capozza (aka Plankton5165) is playing Mario Kart 7 on his Aqua Blue Nintendo 3DS. Then the phone rings and he answers it] Joseph the Leader: "Hello?" Nicole: through her phone that is also caught in the cage with duct tape around her mouth "Hmmph! Hmmmph Hmph Hmph Hmph Hmph Hmph Hmph Hmph Hmph! Hmph Hpmh Hmph Hpmh!" to "I need your help. Orla has kidnapped me and her minions are being summoned and considers that my lair is mine. Please come to me as soon as possible. Thank you." Joseph the Leader: "I'm not up for it, really. But I will summon my slave, the 10-foot tall Plankton that is controlled by atomic energy!" mysterious power noticed a 10-foot mannequin that is shaped like Plankton. It becomes a 10-foot atomic-powered plankton. The atomic-powered plankton walks over to Sophie, an anthropomorphic otter who is on the computer Plankton: "Sophie, Nicole's kidnapped once again." Sophie the Otter: "OK. I will go get Alvinluvr30 shortly." switches off her computer and taps on Catherine's shoulder Sophie the Otter: "Wake up, Catherine. Nicole is kidnapped by Orla. She recently joined forces with Joshua, Lester, Leslie, Sharpay, and everyone else that also decided to join forces, including her minions. Plankton and I are going to join you." Catherine the Spellcaster: then immediately wakes up surprised "Oh, no! We got to act fast!" stands up from her couch that she has been sleeping in Plankton: "C'mon, ladies. We got to rescue Nicole. Let's go get Barney so he can help us on our tutorial for our game." three leave the headquarters and they are all at Barney's Training Organization The Tutorial Catherine the Spellcaster: "Bad news! Nicole has been caught by Orla and her minions are summoned! We don't know how to save her." Barney: "OMG! Don't panic. I will help you get started on how to save her." Sophie the Otter: "OK. Show us how!" Hell Sophie The Otter: "Where are we?" Catherine The Spellcaster: "It is fiery here" Plankton: "You are in the murky depths of hell" ???: "WHO GOES THERE!" Anna Kirochu [Sophie sees a dark-haired Russian girl wearing a plaid skirt and a Monster High T-shirt] Sophie The Otter: "Who are you? A spoiled princess?" Anna: "I'm Anna Kirochu and Orla Birou sent me here to kill you!" Plankton: "I'll get this brat!" ???: "Save me! Save me, this Russian female kidnapped me!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Who are you?" ???: "I am Kayla." sends a powerful blast against Catherine, sending her towards the wall Catherine the Spellcaster: "Ugh!" Anna: "That foolish Spellcaster! HA HA HA HA HA! Now where were we? Oh yes," attacks Plankton Anna: "I am going to kill you...tear off your head and use it as my decoration!" ???: "Not a chance!" turns around to see a Japanese girl about the age of 10 with 700 Pokemon plushies Plankton: "Who are you?" Tariko: "I am Tariko. I can help you defeat Anna." Plankton: "Thank you" Tariko: "どういたしまして (Translation: You're welcome) Rescuing Kayla Birou Plankton: "Hey, are you okay?" Kayla: "I am now. Thank you for rescuing me." If Kayla Birou dies from her head getting chopped off by The Flying Monster High Dolls Plankton: "WE FAILED TO SAVE HER!" Catherine The Spellcaster: "I'm so sorry, Nicole. But we failed to save your daughter." the Otter and Catherine the Spellcaster return to the headquarters noticing that Joseph Capozza left, with violin playing Sophie the Otter: Nicole on her phone "Nicole?" Nicole: "Yes?" Sophie The Otter: "We got some good news and the bad news. The good news is that we defeated Anna." Nicole: "That's wonderful!" Sophie The Otter: "But the bad news is that Kayla died after she was decapitated by Anna's flying Monster High dolls and her Evil Peppa Pig." Nicole: Sobbing "Nooooooooooooooo! KAYLA!" [ The screen fades to black] Annoncer: "GAME OVER!" words "GAME OVER" appear in white in a Supernanny font words "TRY AGAIN RESCUING KAYLA?" "YES" and "NO" appear in yellow below "GAME OVER" If the player Chooses Yes Sophie The Otter: "We will try to save Kayla, and that's a promise!" Plankton: "Yes we will." Catherine The Spellcaster: "Yes we will, and a promise is a promise, no matter what! Kayla, we're coming for you!" gets reversed back to the time limit before the death of Kayla If the player chooses No places a Dora plush next to Kayla's tombstone Sophie The Otter: "Rest in peace, sweet Kayla." Plankton: Sobs "Kayla.........please forgive us. We are so sorry we failed to save you." three start crying Catherine The Spellcaster: to God "Please look after our little angel. Please!" picture of Kayla with angel wings and a golden halo appears in the sky Annoncer: "GAME OVER!" Attack of the Flying Swiper Orla (watching from her lair like a hawk): "Those fools have managed to rescue my goody-goody twin and get past the fields! Bah, they were so lucky! Look, and they have that magic crystal!" turns to a masked fox with wings Orla: "Swiper!" Flying Swiper: "Yes, your evilness?" Orla: "Go, and swipe that magic crystal from them!" and the others come across a Spooky Forest Sophie the Otter: "Do you hear something, you guys?" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Yeah," Plankton: "What is happening?" see Flying Swiper in the sky Catherine the Spellcaster: "Look out! The Flying Swiper is approaching." Sophie the Otter: "We must defeat him, otherwise he will engage us in a theft for the key we have!" shoots a blast of magic at Flying Swiper from her palms Plankton: on his walkie talkie "Barney, we just encountered a Flying Swiper who is trying to swipe the key!" Barney: answering"OK. Go defeat him!" Catherine the Spellcaster (thumbing through her spellbook): "Here it is! To subdue the Flying Swiper, chant the phrase three times: 'Flying Swiper, no swiping.'" Swiper is about to steal the key item from Sophie Catherine the Spellcaster: "Flying Swiper, no swiping, Flying Swiper no swiping, Flying Swiper, no swiping!" Swiper stops dead in his tracks in mid-air Flying Swiper: "Ohhh, man!" the Otter does a high jump kick and knocks the Flying Swiper out of the sky Sophie the Otter: "Alright!" Orla (watching from her magic crystal ball): "NOOOOO!!!!!!" Plankton: "Awesome! It looks like we have to take a rest to regain more energy, though." Catherine the Spellcaster: "Let's sleep the night away." Sophie the Otter: out her hot pink footed pajamas from behind her back "Got my 'jammies!" the Otter puts on her pajamas and buttons it up Plankton: "Good night, ladies!" Catherine the Spellcaster and Sophie the Otter: "Good night!" three begin to sleep throughout the night and the screen turns black screen brightens up again as the sun slowly rises high above the Spooky Forest as beautiful morning music plays Plankton: "Wake up! We regained energy" and Sophie wake up simultaneously City heroes enter a city and it is raining at that moment Sophie the Otter: "See anything, guys?" Plankton: "No...everything seems a bit quiet, too quiet...Not even the rain will be able to make it louder......." Catherine the Spellcaster: "Let's go inside a casino. I can hear tons of havoc happening in here!" Inside the Casino heroes enter a casino containing broken slot machines, a tornado of poker cards moving around rapidly, and enemies that are actually evil dice, with some flipping over the "We are open! Come in!" to "Sorry, we are closed!" and others messing around with the equipment at the casino Plankton: "Man, it looks like a bunch of Randice is attacking the workers of the casino!" Casino Worker #1: "Help! I'm attacked by a bunch of evil dice!" Casino Worker #2: "Won't somebody stop them?!" Sophie the Otter: "We are stopping them!" Casino Worker #1: "You are?! Thanks!" Christine Moranis ???: "Halt!" Island heroes are now at a small island leading to a mysterious jungle Plankton: "Let's keep our sun shades on because the sun is still blinding us." looks at a crab for a while and it pinches her nose Catherine: "Ow, Ow, Ow!!! I need to remove it!" Lester Simpson ???: "Prepare to meet thy doom, heroes!" Saving Planktonine Snowy Plains heroes leave the bottom of the mountain Catherine the Spellcaster: "Hey, I can feel a cold wind blowing!" Sophie the Otter: "Me too!" snow falls down from the sky lightly and the wind becomes gradually faster the Otter is about to be blown away by the wind slipping through her feet Sophie the Otter: "Guys. could you please help me, cuz I'm blowing away." holds Sophie's hand tightly Sophie the Otter: "Thank you, Plankton!" Plankton: "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Yeah!" Imogen Panizza ???: "Welcome, I've been expecting you heroes." Plankton: "Who are you?" ???: "Imogen Panizza! Now, prepare to be executed!" Desert heroes are at a desert Sophie the Otter: "Boy, the sun is blinding me like a bat!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "I will make some magic sunglasses and one sunglass visor with MAGIC CRYSTAL POWER!" uses her magic crystal to create magic sunglasses for her and Sophie and one sunglass visor for Plankton and the trio puts their own on their face Sophie the Otter: "COOL!" Plankton: "Sophie, Catherine, stop fooling around and let's get going!' Adrian Megnet ???: "Halt, who goes there?" Plankton: "Us! We shall have a battle!" Adrian: "Really? Bring it on or I will hewn you into pieces!" heroes and Adrian quickly catch up on a passing steam train to have a battle Mountain Sophie the Otter: "Looks like a long way to climb." Catherine the Spellcaster: "My flight abilities will be the ticket to get to the top very quickly." Plankton: "That's a great idea, Catherine." Catherine: "MAGIC CRYSTAL POWER!!!" activates her magic crystal, transforming her into a giant golden eagle. Catherine the Spellcater: "Climb on my back, everyone." and Sophie climb on Catherine's back and she flies them to the top of the mountain roosts near the peak, Plankton and Sophie hop off, and Catherine returns to normal Plankton: "We are so high up!" Leslie Baker and the others have made it past the Spooky Forest Plankton: "Now, where do we need to go next?" Sophie the Otter: "According to the map here, we're now at Heavy Metal Mountain." ???: "That's right!" and the gang look up to see a blonde-haired girl Catherine the Spellcaster: "Who are you?" ???: "The name's Leslie. Orla has sent me to make sure you fools don't interfere with her plans of ruling the world - even by all means necessary!" takes out a crossbow and arrow Sophie the Otter: "Retreat!" Plankton: "Hold on! We didn't come all this way to quit! We will fight until the end!" Sophie the Otter: "OK. I thought I was going back to hide in a bush." Plankton: "Absolutely not! Please, pay attention to our enemy! You can't quit! So, no." Leslie: "So, is it a challenge you seek?" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Yes!" Sophie the Otter: "FIGHT ON!" Leslie: "Who will oppose me first?" Plankton: "Me!" brandishes her larger crossbow/arrow Leslie: "Then let's bring it on!" Leslie VS the ten-foot atomic-powered plankton shoots arrows at Plankton, but Plankton rolls out of the way Leslie: "Stand still, fool!" Plankton: "I am the 10-foot atomic-powered plankton!" launches shoots her fire arrows at Plankton Leslie: "Prepare to die!" Game Over Screen team is tied up in a rope hanging from Orla's Lair's ceiling Sophie the Otter: "We have failed to defeat Orla and her gnarly crew!" cries Catherine the Spellcaster: "I want to go back to the headquarters-" Sophie the Otter: all of her tears "Unfortunately, we are all tied up. There is nothing we can do about it but just sit here until we are killed by Orla." Plankton: "Too bad! Orla didn't learn her lesson. We are-" Orla: "HA HA HA! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" words "GAME OVER" appear in a bold red in a Supernanny font Orla: "Ha! Ha! Ha! I got those little idiots!" peels the tape off her mouth words "CONTINUE?", "YES", and "NO" appear in bold yellow below the words "GAME OVER" in that Supernanny font Nicole: "Well, choose yes or no. Which one will it be?" The player selects Yes Nicole: "Right! Blades!" (The three blades rescue the team) Sophie, Catherine, and Plankton: "We're free!" Orla: "Shut you up with some sturdy duct tape!" The player selects No Orla: "HA HA HA! YOU ARE SO DEAD YOUNG! STEAMROLLER!" Plankton, Sophie the Otter, and Catherine the Spellcaster: "NO!!!!!!!!!!! WE ARE DOOMED!" steamroller crushes the team to death to the gravestones under a dark, stormy sky with a wolf howl in the background Announcer: "GAME OVER." Grasslands Lauren Tinithan Sophie, and Catherine come across the fields arrow zips right at them ???: "That's far enough, fools! Prepare to meet thy doom!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Who are you?" Lauren: "Thy name is Lauren. If you want to get Skyla, JUST BATTLE WITH ME!" The Heroes Rescue Skyla grabs a key and unlocks the cage containing Skyla and Skyla jumps out Catherine the Spellcaster: "Are you alright?" Skyla: "I am OK! Thank you for saving me!" Volcano erupts Sophie the Otter: "Oh no! The volcano is active! We must take extreme caution!" Sharpay Finster ???: "Stop! Who dares set foot in my royal chambers?!" Heaven Catherine the Spellcaster: "So this is Heaven, huh? I've always wondered what it was like..." Plankton: "Hmmmm.....I wonder if we can see God or something." Sophie the Otter: "Can we see him if we fail to defeat the boss?" Plankton: "No! That means keep fighting, not stopping!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "This village higher than Mt. Everest feels like I have a fear of heights!" Alexandra Jenkins ???: "So, you must be the heroes Orla sent me to exterminate." Sophie the Otter: "Who are you?" ???: "Alexandra Jenkins! By the way, this is as far as you go!" shoots a pink fireball at Sophie the Otter Alexandra: "If you want to save Haidyn, you'll have to beat me at my own game!" Saving Haidyn the Otter smashes the cage with a mighty tail whip to rescue Haidyn Sophie the Otter: "Are you OK?" Haidyn: "Yes! Thank you very much!" kisses Sophie in the cheek Haunted House Sam Thorne ???: "STOP!! That's as far as you will go! Prepare to die!" Sophie the Otter: "I beg your pardon, young man?" ???: "(bleep) OFF!!! THE NAME'S SAM THORNE! YOU'VE CAME IN IT TO LOSE IT!" Plankton: "I am the ten-foot atomic-powered plankton!" Sam: "Don't care!" 'Sam kidnaps Mike' finds a gorgeous gentleman locked in a cage bound and gagged Catherine the Spellcaster: "Oh, don't worry. I'll get you out..." blows bubble gum at Catherine and it causes her to get stuck Catherine the Spellcaster: "Oh, no! I'm stuck!" tries to reach for her Magic Crystal Catherine the Spellcaster: "If...only I...could...reach my...Magic Crystal..." starts tickling the bound and gagged Mike Spooky Forest Joshua Jurtin ???: "Halt! Who goes there?" ???: "You grapefruits shall not pass!" Plankton: "I can't believe it! Who the heck are you?!" Joshua: "The name is Joshua! Now zip your lips, you onion dips!" Amusement Park heroes enter an Amusement Park Catherine the Spellcaster: "It looks like fun, I want to go on all of the-" the Otter covers Catherine the Spellcaster's mouth Sophie the Otter: "We can't go on the rides! We need to defeat our enemies." of a sudden, the amusement park collapses except for the rollercoaster Meghann Qixxel ???: "Halt! Who goes there?" Plankton: "Us. We are trying to defeat you!" Meghann: "Well, I am Meghann. I am here to kill a trio like you! Let's have a battle on a rollercoaster!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "It is testing, so it will be okay to fight on there." four jump into the seats of the rollercoaster car and Plankton pulls a lever and it operates Meghann: "Try not to make me fall down the rollercoaster!" Sophie the Otter: "We will because it is a battle." Reaching Orla's Lair and his pals have made it through Nightmare Mountain Plankton: "Well, we have finally made it. This must be Orla's evil lair." Sophie the Otter: "Nicole must be held captive here." Catherine the Spellcaster: "What are we all waiting for?" Plankton: "Let's go in!" Orla Birou heroes enter a room and find a small 3-year-old girl with raven hair, dressed in an evil sorceress's costume Orla: "Where do you think you brats are going?" Sophie the Otter: "We are actually here to defeat you and your minions!" Orla: "I DON'T WANNA BE DEFEATED!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Plankton: "Girls, let's show her who's boss!" the Spellcaster unleashes a powerful spell upon Orla the Otter does a whip with her tail against Orla repeatedly Orla: "YOU FOOLS! YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME, THE ALL POWERFUL ORLA!" transforms into a fire-breathing dragon Catherine the Spellcaster: "Yikes! She turned into a dragon!" spews fire at Plankton and the others casts a protective spell over herself, Sophie and Joseph to shield them from the flames Orla: "Roar Roar Roar!" spews a fiery laser from his eye at Orla the Otter creates water and propels herself at Orla on a water current swats Plankton and Sophie away with her massive paw Catherine the Spellcaster: "This is it." activates her magic crystal Catherine the Spellcaster: "MAGIC CRYSTAL POWER!" magic crystal shoots electricity at Orla, causing her paw attack to disable Orla: "ROOOOOAAAAR! NOOOOO!!!!" the Otter retries her attack at Orla by propelling herself with a water current and soaks Orla, clearing out all the flames that Orla exhaled from her breath on the floor Orla: "ROOOOAAARRR! OWWWW!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "She is almost defeated! Plankton, deliver the final blow!" Plankton: "You got it! This will show her the lesson! One instant laser!" shots a laser at Orla, defeating her immediately and returning her to her normal state Freeing Nicole and Timeout for Orla Orla: "How could you fools defeat me?! YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE COME THIS FAR?!" Sophie the Otter: "Sorry, Orla, but playtime's over." Plankton: "Let's free Nicole so she can discipline Orla in one of her minions: the Mad Naughty Pit." trio frees Nicole by doing a quick slash that can chop down the rope Nicole: "Thank you three for saving me." Sophie the Otter: "You are welcome. Could you please discipline Orla into the Mad Naughty Pit, please? The pit itself will also be in a regular state." Nicole: "Orla, since you have decided to kidnap me and attack my heroes, you will be going to the Naughty Pit." Orla: "I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE NAUGHTY PIT!!!!! LET ME GO!" Nicole: "You have to." Orla: (to the heroes) "This is not the end, heroes! I will get my revenge and destroy you all!" deposits Orla into the Mad Naughty Pit that returned to its ordinary state Nicole: "Plus your toys are going in toy jail." confiscates Orla's toys Sophie, Plankton, and Catherine: "We did it! We rule! Peace shall return to Supernannya!" team does a high five, and then the credits scroll scene occurs after the credits picks up the phone Plankton: "Who is calling, please?" Joseph the Leader: "It's your operator, Joseph Capozza. You and your allies should return to my headquarters immediately. For you Plankton, I will recharge you with more atomic energy. Sophie and Catherine need a rest and a massage respectively. It is my 13th birthday today! So don't forget to join me at the party!" Plankton: "Gotcha!" discards the phone Plankton: "Ladies, we have to go back for a refreshment. His 13th birthday party will begin soon." Sophie the Otter: "Okay." At Joseph Capozza's Party heroes are back at the headquarters, which is actually Joseph Capozza's house is recharging to gain more atomic power in his body Plankton: "I'm recharging.." mother is massaging Catherine Catherine the Spellcaster: "I love getting a massage." is sleeping Sophie the Otter: while waking up "We are fully refreshed. Joseph's party has just begun." [Plankton, Sophie, and Catherine finish their refreshing activities and walk outside to the Capozza's backyard for his 13th birthday with a '' Spongebob Squarepants theme] [There is ''Spongebob ''music in the background, and there is an entertainer dressed in a Spongebob costume, face painting, a ''Spongebob Squarepants jumper, a slushie machine, carnival games, a ''Spongebob Squarepants ''cake, and a ''Spongebob Squarepants ''piñata] Plankton: "Wow! It looks awesome!" Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts